


Feels Good Baby

by Hamilton_stars



Series: Joshler ddlb [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler Joseph, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tyler Joseph, Top Josh Dun, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: Josh declined to help at first... key word; at first
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Joshler ddlb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052858
Kudos: 12





	Feels Good Baby

**Author's Note:**

> um... sorry about this.. also first time writing anal rough sex (smut)  
> also im stupid and don't know how to spell so ignore my use of words :)
> 
> update 1/13/2021
> 
> thx for 200 reads, means a lot form you sinner

"Baby, i know it hurts, i know but we can't. You're to young, it's wrong." he shook his head.

"but daddy, please!" tyler pouted, tears coming out of his eyes. His member throbbing in his underwear. 

"im sorry baby. you can touch yourself if you really need it, but i shouldn't. But if you can wait we can do something later" Josh said, knowing tyler would wait. Tyler nodded and wiped his eyes. Josh's eyes widened when tyler brought his hand to his crotch. Slowly paling himself. He isn't young at the moment he was just so fucking needy for dick, so fucking needy it came off a young to Josh. 

Tyler moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Josh bit his lip, his dick twitching at the thought of pounding into tyler- No he cant- well- 

"baby, how old are you at the moment?" josh asked, eye fucking tyler. "old enough josh" tyler moaned loudly, palming himself harder. 

josh bit his lip, "you sure? how do you want this? soft?" josh questions not trying to hurt his baby.

"rough, mmh, please, till i can't think straight (gay)" Tyler moaned even louder, wimperring.

Without question, josh picked up tyler and kissed him roughly, walking him to their shared room. Josh placed tyler on the bed, quickly grabbing lube, and ropes.

"remember the safe word?" josh asked, tyler noded, "red, and to fingers to stop." tyler moaned, into their kiss. Soon enough tyler was tied to the head board. 

"prep?" josh asked taking off tyler's clothes, tyler shook his head, but was soon greeted with a slap on the thigh. "words baby" josh warned. Tyler moaned, "no prep, i can take it" tyler squirmed trying to find pleasure. 

"baby, be patient, or their will be a punishment." josh warned, lubing up his member. 

"yes sir" tyler obediently said, josh nodded and smirked at the sub. 

"ready?" josh said alinning his dick up with tylers hole. "yes sir" tyler said, "wait!" tyler also said like a scream. Josh looked up at tyler making sure everything's alright. 

"sir can we...maybe kiss" tyler whispered looking down at his needy member. Josh let out a breathy laugh. "of course you don't have to ask love." he said, slowly passionately kissing tyler, Josh suddenly started kissing harder, tyler keeping up along. They made out, while josh slowly pushed in. Wanting to go rough but still now hurt his baby boy.

Ty moaned into the kiss. "faster" tyler whispered, to josh going at an ongoing slow pace, "please sir" tyler pleaded. Josh agreed and gripped on tylers waist, most likely going to leave marks on the sub. He started pounding into tyler at a horrid pace. Tyler moaned uncontrollably, unable to form words. 

"oh fuck baby, so tight, so tight for daddy" josh lowly moaned, thrusting his hips at an angle to hit tyler prostate. "fuck!" tyler wimperd throwing his head back, slightly bouncing at the force. "mhm, such a slut for me baby" "only for you sir" tyler moaned, lifted his body just a little to kiss josh. They moaned into the kiss.   
"c-can i cum s-sir?" tyler asked tears forming in his eye from holding his cum. "go ahead love" josh said, Tyler's tied wrist pulled against the ropes, tyler came untouched.

Josh continued to thrust into tyler, trying to reach his high. Tyler winned at the overstimulation "red" tyler whispered, from straining his voice. Josh immediately stopped. 

"you ok love, to much?" josh asked, tyler nodded lazaly. Josh slowly pulled out his still hard leaking member sill throbbing ready for release. 

"can you please cum on me sir" tyler asked, feeling bad not giving josh pleasure. Josh frowned, he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"baby you're alright, if i pleasure myself on you would that make you better?" josh asked wondering if that's what tyler ment. Tyler nodded, "sir, can you untie my hands, they hurt" tyler said. Josh undid the ties, tyler sat on the bed with his tongue out. "what a pretty little slut," josh ran his fingers though tylers hair. Josh stroked his member at a fast pace. Tyler kitten liked josh's slit teasingly, josh groaned. Tyler opened his mouth ready to be filled with josh's cum. Josh moaned cumming on tyler's face.   
  
tyler swallowed joshes load. Tyler layed back on the bed, catching his breath. Josh left to get a washcloth. "ready for a bath baby?" josh asked, knowing tyler had regressed.   
"yes daddy" tyler looked at josh. 

(ill be putting clips, separated with the bars)

* * *

Josh ran a washcloth over tyler's small body. making sure his baby is well washed.

* * *

"i love you baby, get some sleep, here do you want bun bun" josh asked holding a stuffed bear up, tyler nodded and took the bear. "Sweep with me?" tyler asked josh. 

"yes love, we can cuddle and sleep."josh said soaking up tyler's warmth. "night love" he whispered. "night daddy."


End file.
